Jos tulevaisuus olisikin menneisyys
by Saunagirl
Summary: AU. On vuosi 4014, eikä lakeja enää ole. Maailmassa on enää vain kaaosta, ulkona ei ole turvallista. Voiko ihan koko maailma kuitenkaan olla sellainen? Monkey D. Luffyn mielestä ei. Täytettyään 17 Luffy lähtee veljensä Acen kanssa etsimään paikkaa, jossa voisi olla turvassa ulkonakin. Mutta voiko Ace pitää veljestään huolen? Luffy ei selviäsi ilman häntä, eihän? Ei parituksia.
1. Prologi

**Heippa ihanaiset :) Ajattelin nyt alkaa kirjoittaa tänne vaihteeksi jotain moniosaista :D Alunperin tarkoitus oli kirjoittaa englanniksi, mutta se vain on niin hidasta. Ehkä minä sitten joku päivä käännän tämän englanniksi. Mutta onhan se aina kiva jos saadaan lisää eloa tänne One piecen suomenkielisellekin puolelle :D Toivottavasti tälle löytyy edes muutama lukija! Ja juu, tämä ensimmäinen juttu on nyt todella lyhyt, mutta tämä on vain prologi :) Oma koneeni on rikki, joten saan valitettavasti päivitettyä tätä aika harvoin. MUTTA saan todennäköisesti jouluna uuden koneen, jolloin pystyn varmaan kirjoittamaan uutta lukua melkeinpä viikoittain. Anyway, nyt stooriin..!**

* * *

**PROLOGI**

Minä rakastin tarinoita menneisyydestä.

Isoisä oli poliisi, jonka takia hänellä oli säilytyksessä paljon vanhoja kirjoja. Isoisäni kielsi meitä – minua ja veljeäni – lukemasta niitä, mutta veljeni Ace ei ollut sitä tyyppiä joka olisi kuunnellut. Minä taas… minä olin vielä silloin hyvin tottelevainen. Mutta tottelin mieluummin Acea kun isoisää, joten minäkin opin rakastamaan isoisän kirjoja.

En osannut lukea. Eihän melkein kukaan enää nykyään osaa lukea. Ei ole enää kouluja niin kuin kirjojen mukaan oli vielä 2000-luvulla. Eli ei ole siis ketään joka opettaisi. Ace tiesi miten lukea. En ihan tiedä miten se on mahdollista, koska isoisäkään ei osaa lukea kuin muutaman sanan. Ace väitti, että hän vain yritti ja yritti niin monta kertaa, että alkoi ymmärtää kirjaimia. Kuulostaa epärealistiselta, minä en ikinä olisi pystynyt sellaiseen. No jaa, Acehan aina sanoi ettei minulla ole kovin suuret aivot.

Se miten Ace oppi lukemaan, ei ole kuitenkaan jutun pääasia. Tärkeintä on, että hän luki minulle paljon kirjoja. Isoisä ei ollut onneksi usein kotona työnsä takia, jolloin minulle ja Acelle jäi paljon aikaa lukea. Isoisä aina sanoi että hänen työhönsä menee paljon aikaa. Hän sanoi että minä ja Acekin menemme vielä joskus töihin. Mutta me emme halunneet olla poliiseja. Eikä muita ammatteja enää ole. Kirjoja lukeneena tiedän että poliisit vahtivat ennen sitä että lakeja noudatetaan. Niinhän ei tietenkään enää ole. Ei ole enää lakeja. Nykyään poliisit huolehtivat siitä että on kauppoja.

Nyt kun miettii, on aika epäilyttävää että isoisä jättäisi kirjat meidän ulottuville, vaikka hän tiesi aivan hyvin että olimme kaikki päivät kotona. Tietenkin me olimme, isoisä itse kielsi meitä lähtemästä koskaan ulos. Olin vain kerran käynyt pihamme ulkopuolella, joka sekin oli silloin kun isäni vei minut isoisän luokse kun olin vauva. Isää ei enää ollut. Hän joi itsensä hengiltä kun äiti tapettiin. Minun ei olisi kuulunut tietää siitä. Kuulin sen salaa.

Isoisänkään kirjoissa ei kuitenkaan lukenut mitä tapahtui. Miten koko maailma muuttui tällaiseksi? Minä en edes tiennyt kuinka paha tämä maailma on. Olin nähnyt videoita ja kuvia isoisältä, mutta isoisäkään ei uskaltanut mennä oudoimpiin paikkoihin. Miksi hän olisi mennyt? Silloin isoisä ei olisi tullut enää koskaan takaisin.

Mutta voiko ihan koko maailma muuttua? Viimeiset kirjat joita isoisältä löytyi, oli 3000-luvulla. Silloin asiat tuntuivat olevan ihan normaalisti. Sen jälkeen ei ole tullut kirjoja. Pystyikö kaikki muka muuttumaan vain muutamassa vuodessa? Miksei ollut yhtäkään kirjaa siitä kun kaikki muuttui? Romahti oikeasti ihan koko maailma?

Minä en ollut henkilö joka tykkäisi taipua lakiin. Mutta oikeasti, tämä mitä täällä maailmalla tapahtuu ei ole järkevää. Minä halusin pois.

Minä ja Ace uskoimme, että täällä on oltava jokin paikka, joka on vielä järjestyksessä. Jokin paikka, jossa naisten ja lasten ei tarvitse pelätä – helvetti vie, kaikkien pitää pelätä!

Siksi me lähdimme etsimään sitä paikkaa, jossa olisi turvallista ulkonakin. Ace halusi odottaa että minä täytin seitsemäntoista. Hän sanoi minulle että se olisi silti vaarallista. Ace ei koskaan haluaisi asettaa minua vaaraan, mutta Acekin halusi saada olla pelkäämättä ulkona. Acekin halusi pois.

Isoisällä oli iso rinkka. Pakkasimme sen mahdollisimman täyteen vaatteita ja kuivaruokaa. Mahtui sinne yksi makuupussi ja retkikeitinkin. Mutta ei ne riittäisi meille koko matkaksi. Keräsimme kaikki rahamme ja otimme me aika paljon isoisältäkin. Eihän sekään riittäisi, mutta muuta me emme voineet tehdä.

Minä menin edeltä ja Ace tuli perässäni. Isoisä oli töissä, hän ei tiennyt tästä mitään. Sydäntäni puristi hieman kun ajattelin isoisää. Hän tulisi tyhjään kotiin ja luulisi luultavasti meidän olevan kuolleita. Se olisi hyvin todennäköistä nykyään.

Acella oli rinkka. Minulla oli päälläni punainen liivi, siniset farkut ja päässäni oli vanha olkihattu. Muuten en kantanut mitään. Avasin pihaltamme ulos vievän portin ja astuin ulos. Ace lukitsi portin takanamme.

Nyt se olisi myöhäistä. Minä ja Ace olimme matkalla.

* * *

**Siinä se oli! Tästä on luultavasti tulossa aika pitkä, mutta kesken tämä ei jää! Kommenttia jookos? :) Minun suomalainen betani on lomalla vielä muutaman viikon, joten tätä prologia ei ole betattu :( Toivotavasti ei siis ole paljon virheitä. Niistä sitten pitää ilmoittaa minulle jos huomaatte, okei? :D Mutta joo, yritän kirjoittaa seuraavaa lukua mahdollisimman pian, se saattaa ilmestyä milloin vaan, mutta pyrin kuitenkin viikon sisällä jatkamaan. Ihania olette jaja, hyvää itsenäisyyspäivää!**


	2. Ensimmäinen luku

**Moi taas! :) Valitettavasti saatte tällä kertaa aika lyhkäisen luvun, mutta en luultavasti pääse koneelle ainakaan viikkoon, joten ajattelin että on parempi että laitan nyt lyhyen luvun kun että laitan seuraavan luvun vasta viikon päästä.  
Otin muuten betaani yhteyttä ja hän ilmoittikin että hän ei ole vain reissussa vaan hän on puolisen vuotta ulkomailla :D Jännä että multa on jäänyt tollainen asia huomaamatta, mutta enhän minä ole kyllä kyseiseen tyyppiin paljon yhteyttä pitäytkään. Joten jos jotakuta kiinnostaa betaaminen niin ilmoittakaa, muuten saatte lukea tälläisiä kämäisiä kirjoitusvirheitä täynnä olevia lukuja.  
No jo, mutta lukekaahan luku!**

* * *

**Ensimmäinen luku**

Hiki virtasi selkääni pitkin kun minä ja Ace seisoimme juna-asemalla. Aseita oli varmasti yli kolmekymmentä, vaikka meidän pitäisi asua siellä kylmemmällä puolella maapalloa. Tai no, niin isoisän kirjoissa luki. Varmaan tällä paikalla oli jokin nimikin, mutta ei mistään nimistä enää välitetty. Jos isoisä ei olisi poliisi, ei minulla ja Acellakaan varmaan olisi nimiä.

"Puoli tuntia vielä", Ace sanoi rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden joka asemalla vallitsi. Asema oli nimittäin tyhjä, eihän kukaan vaivautunut enää liikkumaan minnekään. Junia ei varmasti olisi enää, jos ne eivät liikkuisi ilman ajajaa. Niin, isoisän kirjoissa luki että ennen junia ohjasi aina jokin ihminen!

"Joo", minä mutisin vastaukseksi.

Ace oli hermostunut. Olin oppinut näkemään sen hänestä näiden vuosien aikana. Ace ei ollut ihan oikeasti minun veljeni, mutta tuskinpa kukaan välitti sellaisesta nykyään. Ace oli veljeni jos sanoin että hän oli veljeni.

En ihmettele miksi Ace oli hermostunut. Vaikka asema olikin aivan tyhjä, joku saattoi tulla sinne milloin vaan. Ace oli vahva ja minäkin olin aika vahva, joten ei meidän tarvinnut pelätä. Mutta me emme olleet koskaan käyneet kotimme ulkopuolella, joten emmehän me tienneet kuinka vahvoja muut ihmiset olivat.

Luotin Aceen, mutta minäkin olin hermostunut. Eniten minua hermostutti ajatus siitä, että isoisä olisi voinut tulla sinne nyt. Olimme me kuitenkin aika lähellä kotia, eihän sinne kestänyt kävellä edes tuntia. Isoisällä oli kyllä auto ja hän mei yleensä sillä töihin. Mutta mistä sitä tietää että hän ei juuri tänään ollutkin mennyt junalla töihin? Emme me olleet katsoneet oliko isoisän auto pihassa kun lähdimme. Tai mitä jos isoisän auto olikin mennyt rikki?

Lisäksi minua hermostutti aseman kunto. Asemahan oli ainakin tuhat vuotta vanha! Okei, sitä oli korjattu useaan kertaan, mutta aseman toinen pää oli romahtanut.

"Rauhoitu Luf, ei tämä paikka romahda juuri nyt kun me olemme täällä", Ace sanoi kun huomasi minne katsoin. Ace oli tosi tarkka. Ainakin minun suhteen. Isoisä olikin aina sanonut että Ace sopisi hyvin poliisiksi. Mutta emme me halunneet olla poliiseja. Halusimme vain pois.

Tyydyin vain hymyilemään Acelle. Jalkoihini sattui, olimmehan me seisseet lähes paikoillaan jo kohta tunnin. Olin aina vihannut seisoskelua. Kun olimme pieniä, isoisä laittoi meidät kolme seisomaan ainakin viisi tuntia putkeen. Hän sanoi että meidän täytyy poliiseina seistä vielä paljon enemmän.

Vaikka ei me haluttu edes silloin olla poliiseja. Me emme olleet lukeneet silloin edes kirjoja, mutta emme silti pitäneet tästä maailmasta. Emme tietenkään, eihän kukaan pieni lapsi tykkää olla sisällä koko lapsuuttaan.

Niin, me kolme. Minulla ja Acella oli ennen vielä yksi veli. Hänen nimi oli Sabo. Hän kyllästyi kotona olemiseen ja karkasi liian nuorena. Hän lähti etsimään samaa mitä me etsimme nyt, mutta hän ei löytänyt sitä. Naapurimme – hekin poliiseja – nimittäin sanoivat että he näkivät kun Sabo tapettiin samana päivänä.

"Luffy, juna tulee", Ace sanoi ja tökkäsi minua hieman saaden minut heräämään ajatuksistani.

Pitkä juna kaarsi eteemme. Ilmavirta sai asemalla olevat pölyt pöllähtämään ilmassa. Junan ikkunoista näki että junassa oli muitakin, joten Ace tarttui minua varmuuden vuoksi olkapäästä ennen kuin astuimme junaan sisään.

Olin sanonut aikaisemmin Acelle, että asemalla haisi hirveälle. Junassa haisi kuitenkin ainakin kymmenen kertaa pahemmalle.

"Ehkä siihen tottuu", Ace mutisi niin kuin olisi lukenut ajatukseni.

"Toivotaan", sanoin ja hymyilin hieman.

Onneksi vaunussa vaikutti olevan vain muutama sammunut humalainen. Ace ja minä kiersimme heidät mahdollisimman kaukaa ja menimme istumaan junan hiljaisimpaan nurkkaan.

"Missä me edes jäämme?" minä kysyin.

"Ihan missä vaan. Eihän meillä tavallaan mitään päämäärää kai ole", Ace mutisi, "mutta ehkä meidän kannattaa mennä vain niin kauas kun pystymme. Ehkä sieltä lähtee jonnekin junia. Jos ei niin etsitään jokin vene, liftataan tai sitten vain kävellään."

"Mutta Ace, en halua –"

"Luf, me puhuttiin tästä. Jos haluat pois joudut ehkä kävelemäänkin. Sitä paitsi luulisi että sinä mielummin kävelet kun istut paikoillaan."

Tyydyin vain irvistämään Acelle. Ace tuhahti ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. Juna oli juuri lähtenyt liikkeelle. Se liikkuikin huimaa vauhtia. Ihmiset olivat varmasti ennen todella fiksuja. Nykyään ei tulisi kuuloonkaan että joku osaisi – tai tärkeämpää, jaksaisi – keksiä tai rakentaa jotain tällaista.

"Se on nopea", Ace sanoi.

"Mm, siistiä", minä hymyilin.

Junassa olemisen mielenkiintoisuus lopahti kuitenkin aika nopeasti. Olimme tuijottaneet samaa metsää ainakin puoli tuntia eikä Ace puhunut mitään. Ace oli aina sanonut että minä tylsistyn nopeasti, mutta eihän se ollut ihme kun miettii minkälaisessa tylsyydessä olin elänyt.

"Ace minulla on tylsää, nälkä ja –", lopetin kesken kun huomasin Acen nukahtaneen. Ace olisi kärttyinen jos herättäisin hänet, mutta tulisin luultavasti hulluksi jos tuijottaisin erikorkuisia puita enää yhtään pidempään.

"Ace! Herää! Minulla on tylsää!" minä ravistelin Ace. Ace mumisi jotain ja kääntyi ympäri naama toiseen suuntaan minusta.

"ACE!" minä huusin mutta hiljenin kun vaunun toisessa päässä nukkuva humalainen pyörähti ympäri.

"Haluan nyt nukkua Luf, lue satuja, otin yhden kirjan mukaan", Ace sanoi vieläkin poissaolevasti.

"En osaa lukea Ace!" ärsyynnyin. Halusin Acen hereille NYT.

"Muistat sadut kuitenkin ulkoa, anna minun –"

"- En minä tiedä mikä satu on mikäkin!"

"Se on vain yksi satu Luf, kyllä sinä sen kuvien perusteella tunnistat."

Luovutin ja kaivoin rinkkaa hetken löytääkseni satukirjan. Pettymyksekseni Ace oli valinnut kaikista lyhyimmän kirjan. Tietenkin siksi että se ei painaisi niin paljon, mutta tästä kirjasta ei olisi minulle pitkäksi aikaa iloa. Se oli lempisatuni. En ihan tiennyt miksi, mutta pidin siitä. Siinä oli jokin opetuskin kai, en vain ymmärtänyt sitä.

Avasin kirjan ja aloin "lukemaan" ensimmäiseltä sivulta. Enhän minä osannut lukea, mutta muistin kaiken silti ulkoa.

_Isä ja poika olivat matkalla kotiin. Isä ratsasti aasilla ja poika käveli perässä.  
Heitä vastaan tuli matkamies."Tuo ei ole oikein, mies! Sinä ratsastat selässä ja annat poikasi juosta, vaikka olet suurempi ja vanhempi." Nopeasti isä laskeutui aasin selästä ja nosti pojan paikalleen.  
Pian he tapasivat toisenkin matkamiehen. "Tuo ei ole oikein, poika! Sinä ratsastat aasilla ja annat isäsi kävellä perässä, vaikka sinulla on nuoremmat jalat."  
Niin he istuivat molemmat aasin selkään ja ratsastivat eteenpäin kunnes heitä vastaan tuli kolmas matkamies. "Miten törkeää! Kaksi raavasta miestä istuu pienen aasiraukan selässä. Tekisi mieleni löylyttää teidät oikein kunnolla!"  
Taas isä ja poika laskeutuivat aasin selästä ja jatkoivat kävellen. Isä kulki tien oikeaa laitaa, poika vasenta ja aasi keskellä tietä heidän välissään.  
Heitä vastaan tuli neljäs matkamies. "Olettepa te naurettavan näköinen kolmikko. Onko teidän kaikkien kolmen todella pakko kävellä? Eikö yksi teistä voisi ratsastaa?"  
Hetken pohdittuaan sitoi isä aasin etujalat yhteen, ja poika teki saman takajaloille. Sitten he jatkoivat matkaa kantaen aasia vahvan puunrungon varassa.  
Se oli aasista jo vähän liikaa. Yhdellä potkulla se katkaisi siteensä ja lennätti isän ja pojan yläilmoihin.  
Komeassa kaaressa lensi poika läävän liejulammikkoon ja isä päistikkaa lantakasaan.  
Aasi loikki tyytyväisenä tiehensä.  
On sadun läksy tärkeä. Siis käytä omaa järkeä.  
Neuvojat saa aikaan sotkun, sinä raukka aasin potkun._

Kikatin ajatukselle lantakasaan lentävästä isästä. En ymmärtänyt "läksy"-osasta mitään, mutta se ei oikeastaan haitannut minua. En edes ollut jaksanut vaivautua kysymään Acelta selitystä. Ace varmasti tietäisi. Ace tiesi aina kaiken. Hän varmaan nauraisi minulle jos kertoisin etten ollut ymmärtänyt opetusta. No, kaikki sanoivat että olin tyhmä. En vain ymmärtänyt mikä minusta teki niin erityisen tyhmän.

"Aina yhtä huvittunut siitä?" Ace vieressäni naurahti.

"Ace! Sinä olet hereillä, olisit voinut lukea minulle –"

"Heräsin siihen kun kikatit. Sitä paitsi osasit lukea sen näköjään ihan hyvin ilman minuakin. Ehkä sinäkin opit vielä lukemaan ihan itse!"

"Minä vai?" mutisin ja työnsin kirjan takaisin rinkkaan. Se ei saisi hävitä, tai minä en koskaan tajuaisi sen opetusta. Enkä saisi nauraa sille enää koskaan.

"Tiedätkös, ei se oikeastaan ole ihan niin vaikeaa – ", Ace aloitti, mutta juna pysähtyi juuri silloin. Ehdin pienen hetken ajatella että juna oli nyt mennyt rikki, mutta huomasinkin meidän pysähtyneen uudelle asemalle.

"Jäämmekö me?" minä kysyin, mutta Ace pudisti minulle vain päätään.

"Ei me vielä, mehän aioimme mennä niin pitkälle kun vain pystymme", Ace kertoi.

Junan ovet avautuivat ja kuuma ilma tunkeutui ilmastoituun junaan. Tämä asema, toisin kun se josta olimme lähteneet, sijaitsi kokonaan ulkona. Siksi se ei näyttänyt samalla tavalla pölyiseltä ja kulahtaneelta. Tai ehkä se oli kulahtanut ja minä en vain nähnyt sitä kunnolla.

Junaan astui vanhan näköinen mies. Hän näytti olevan aika lailla sekaisin – hän sanoi jotain josta ei saanut selvää ja meni sitten makaamaan junan lattialle. Mahtoi hänelläkin olla elämä.

Minua ja Acea lähimpänä olevasta ovesta astui sisään toinenkin mies. Hän ei vaikuttanut olevan ihan yhtä huonossa, mutta ei hänkään ihan täysjärkiseltä näyttänyt. Eihän kukaan ollut nykyään täysjärkinen. Miehellä roikkui vyöllään veitsi. Oli paha sanoa oliko se siinä itsepuolustusta varten vai käyttikö mies sitä muihinkin hommiin. Luultavasti mies teki molempia.

Mies katsoi minua ja Acea. Katsoin häntä varmalla katseella takaisin samalla kun tunsin Acen käden tarttuvan taas suojelevasti olkapäästäni. Mies hidasti meidän kohdallamme ja näytti hetken siltä että olisi pysähtynyt, mutta Ace katsoi häntä tiukasti jolloin mies käveli junan toiseen päähän.

Acella oli aina ollut tiukka katse. Ace sanoi minulle että häntä oli aina pelätty sen takia. Niin, Ace eli jonkin aikaa lapsena poliisien päiväkodissa. Muut lapset kuitenkin pelkäsivät Acea niin paljon, että isoisä päätti ottaa Acen kotiinsa. Minä en ole koskaan ymmärtänyt mitä pelottavaa Acessa tai hänen katseessaan on. Ace oli ennen usein vihainen ja siihen täytyi vain tottua. Piti aina uskoa että vaikka Ace näytti kuinka vihaiselta, hän ei tekisi minulle mitään pahaa.

Tuijotin metsää joka näytti jatkuvan ikuisesti. Isoisän kirjoissa oli paljon kuvia metsistä jotka olivat lumen peitossa. Minä en ollut koskaan nähnyt lunta. Ilmasto oli nykyään niin lämmin ettei sellaista ole missään. Paitsi Ace sanoi kerran että jossain todella korkealla vuorella voisi olla vähän. Ehkä minä vielä joskus pääsen näkemään vuorilla oikeaa lunta. Ehkä sellaisessa paikassa on turvallista.

Ajatukseni alkoivat vaipua yhä syvemmälle isoisän kirjojen maailmaan, kunnes lopulta silmäni painuivat kiinni ja vaivuin uneen.

* * *

**Toivottavasti tykkäsitte, minä en kauheasti pitänyt tästä luvusta. Oli aika tylsää kirjoittaa siitä kun Luffy ja Ace istuvat junassa :D Mutta tämä kohta oli kuitenkin pakollinen, joten nyt se on hoidettu pois alta. Minun ei ollut tarkoitus laittaa Luffya nukkumaan, koska se saa tämän vaikuttamaan siltä etten keksinyt mitä muuta kirjoittaisin ja skippasin sitten tällä tavalla monta kohtaa. Mutta ei, niin ei ole, ajattelin vain että näin on hyvä lopettaa luku :D**

**+, tärkeää, tuo satu joka tuossa esiintyy ei ole todellakaan minun :D Se on Aisopoksen ****_Isä, poika ja aasi, _****se oli lempisatuni kun olin pieni joten päätin käyttää sitä tässä. Siitä on joku pidempikin versio, mutta en jaksanut kirjoittaa sitä XD**

**Mutta, laittakaan kommenttia minulle, jookosta?**

**Niin ja vielä, uusimman one piecen lukeneille, oho oho, Sabo on elossa! Kyllä minä sitä oikeastaan odotinkin. Anyway, mainitsin tässä tarinassa Sabosta mutta tälläkertaa Sabo taitaa pysyä kuolleenna. Ehkä, en ole vielä ihan päättänyt mitä teen :)**


End file.
